Undead Pirate
}= link=File:Undead Pirate A KHII.png |tab1=A |Image2=Undead Pirate B KHII.png link=File:Undead Pirate B KHII.png |tab2=B |Image3=Undead Pirate C KHII.png link=File:Undead Pirate C KHII.png |tab3=C |Size=200px |Description1=''Die Onsterflike seerower tipe A soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II'' |Description2=''Die Onsterflike seerower tipe B soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II'' |Description3=''Die Onsterflike seerower tipe C soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II'' |katakana=不死の海賊 |romaji=Fushi no Kaizoku |engels=Undead Pirates |en=Undead Pirate |fr=Pirate mort-vivant A |de=Verwunschene Piraten |es=Pirata Zombi A |pt=Undead Pirate |it= |fi= |nl= |type=Somebody |role=Antagonist |charworld1=Port Royal |origin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |torigin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |company=Disney |enva=Beau Billingslea |envan=(Bo'sun)(A) |enva2=Adam Leadbeater |enva2n=(Twigg)(B) |enva3=John DiMaggio |enva3n=(Jacoby)© |java=N/A |game1=Kingdom Hearts II }} - Journal = |journalKH2='Undead Pirate A' Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) A pirate cursed by the Aztec treasure. By moonlight, his appearance is terrifying. Undead Pirate B Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) A pirate cursed by the Aztec treasure. By moonlight, he becomes a skeleton and is vulnerable to magic attacks. Undead Pirate C Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) A pirate cursed by the Aztec treasure. He and Captain Barbossa are searching for something that will break the curse. }}}} Die Undead Pirates (in afrikaans.: Onsterflike seerowers) is teenstanders wat in Kingdom Hearts II voorkom. Hulle is die bemanningslede van die seerowerskip The Black Pearl. Hulle help die eerste Maat Barbossa teen Jack Sparrow om hul kaptein te muitery en die vervloekte Aztec-goud van die Isla de Muerta te steel. Na Barbossa se dood het die oorblywende seerowers tydens die tweede besoek van Sora met Luxord geallokeer, wat hul onsterflikheid aan hulle gegee het. Hulle verskyn as generiese vyande deur Port Royal. Die Undead Pirates het ontstaan uit die Disney-film . Verskyning Die kaal, donker-skinned Undead Pirate A is gemodelleer na die oorspronklike film se Bo'sun; egter, die Bo'sun het egter donkerder vel asook talle piercings en tattoos gehad. Hy dra twee hatchets as wapens. Hierdie seerower is hemploos, dra net bruin stewels, sakke, bruin broek, 'n bruin gordel, en 'n bruin riem op sy linkerheup. In teenstelling met sy mede-seerowers, toe onder die invloed van die vloek, die man se klere bly onveranderd. Al word hy self 'n geraamte, is sy klere heeltemal onaangeraak. Undead Pirate B, gemodelleer na die rolprentkarakter, Twigg, dra 'n losgekleurde wit hemp, 'n oranje ascot, blou denimbroek, 'n bruin gordel, bruin stewels en 'n ligte bruin, ongeknopte jas. Hy dra 'n kruisboog ('n geweer in die oorspronklike Japannese weergawe) vir 'n wapen. Hierdie seerower sport ook 'n kort, bruin baard en 'n oranje bandana. Onder die invloed van die vloek word hy 'n geraamte in verslete, gedrae klere, veral die onderste helfte van sy regtermou en sy linker broek. Undead Pirate C, gebaseer op die voorkoms van die filmkarakter, Jacoby, dra 'n mes en 'n aanbod van bomme as wapens. Hy dra donker, sakke broek, 'n bruin gordel en stewels, 'n los, wit hemp en 'n grys vest. Hy dra ook 'n vreemde wit en rooi hoed. Hy het 'n lang, grys baard gestileer in dreads en bruin vel. Onder die invloed van die vloek word hierdie seerower 'n geraamte en sy klere lyk verslind en gedra. Sy klere is meer beskadig as sy mede-onsterflike seerowers, aangesien hy die meeste van albei bene van sy broek en sy linker mou verloor. Persoonlikheid Die persoonlikhede van die Onsterflike seerowers is vaag; hulle is oor die algemeen stil, en getrou volg Barbossa se bestellings. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II Tydens Sora se eerste besoek aan Port Royal, dien hulle langs Kaptein Barbossa op sy strewe om die vloek op homself en sy bemanning op te lig. Hulle vertoon voor Pete hul straf vir die steel van die Aztec-skat, wanneer Pete die bemanning oor Sora en sy vriende waarsku. Die vervloekte seerowers gaan dan Sora aanval, as hy binnekort met Donald en Goofy aankom. Hulle help Barbossa om die ''Interceptor te vernietig. Hulle is teenwoordig wanneer hy Elizabeth Swann ontvoer en probeer om die vloek met haar bloed te breek. Die vervloekte seerowers verskyn ook tydens Sora se tweede besoek aan Port Royal. Hulle verskyn soos gewoonlik weer vyande, en word steeds vervloek. Vermoëns Die Onsterflike seerowers van Port Royal kom in drie verskillende variëteite, elk met verskillende en soortgelyke vermoëns. Alle Pirates, byvoorbeeld, is onkwetsbaar, tensy dit blootgestel word aan die maanlig en is baie vatbaar vir Elemental magic (Vuur, Blizzard en Donder). Elke tipe Pirate het 'n ander manier om aan te val: *Onsterflike seerower tipe A aanvalle op die kort afstand met sy tweeling hatchets, maar het 'n stel reaksie opdragte: Backshuffle, wat lei tot High Counter, wat handel oor 3x skade. *Onsterflike seerower tipe B veg van ver af, skiet boute by sy vyande. Die reaksie opdragte Return Fire laat hierdie aanvalle weerspieël word. *Onsterflike seerower tipe C tree meer defensief op as sy eweknieë, en kan bomme gooi wat brandskade veroorsaak. Oorsprong Die Undead Pirates het oorspronklik in die 2003-film verskyn. In die film is die rol van die Undead Pirates soortgelyk aan hul rol tydens die eerste besoek in Kingdom Hearts II. Trivia *Die Onsterflike seerower wat die kruisboë dra, het gewere in Japannese weergawes van die spel. Hierdie is verander om te lyk soos kruisbogen vir die Engelse weergawe van die spel, maar klink nog steeds soos gewere wanneer dit gebruik word. *In die film was die seerowers onsterflik weens die vloek, terwyl hulle in ''Kingdom Hearts II slegs in die maanlig kan beskadig word (wat hul vervloekte vorm openbaar). Dit word vroeër deur Pete verduidelik, omdat die Keyblade nie magie van hul wêreld het nie en dit net hulle kon verslaan toe hulle ware vorme gewys word. *Die Onsterflike seerower was in staat om vuur in die Japannese weergawes van Kingdom Hearts II te vang. In die Noord-Amerikaanse weergawe is hierdie kenmerk verwyder. Maar rook kan gesien word wat van hulle kom wanneer vuur gegooi word, en hulle hardloop rond soosof hulle aan die brand is. Vreemd genoeg is hierdie verandering nie op die Grim Reaper Heartless toegepas nie. Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Groups